


Confusion (Yandere!Barbatos x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, NSFW, Yandere, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Barbatos finds himself intrigued
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Confusion (Yandere!Barbatos x GN!Reader)

For so long he’s been wandering the same halls, seeing the same faces, and doing the same things. Every year blurred into the next and rarely ever did anything change for him. The paintings never dusted or moved, the lights never dimmed; time didn’t seem to pass although it has. For millennia it has passed and he was right there alongside it. If anyone asked him how much had actually passed, or even just the simple question of how old he is, he wouldn’t be able to tell them. “Old, I’m very old.” Because he was, and yet, although he was so very old, his life never changed and went in a continuous spiral, a circle that never ended, or maybe a sense of infinity that he’s barely grasping the concept of. Nothing changed for the servant, so as long as he stayed loyal to his master. 

But then you came along. You brought outside forces into his life; you were a new face, a new voice, a whole new being that he knew shouldn’t be down here. Although interactions were limited with you at first, he quickly found himself following alongside the young master more and more, knowing that the Demon Lord sought you out to clear up anything you may be questioning about the program or the Devildom in general, and he soon found himself talking about it, too, eager to get his own words in and find his own voice resonating in your ears, knowing the baritone of it did something to you. It was odd, at first, to be so interested in someone and actually like the change to his every day schedule, but you did something to him and he soon found himself a little too attached to you. 

He became anxious when you weren’t around, quickly sneaking glances into the future to see where you were and if you were alright. Then, he made sure to invite you a lot more, claiming he needed someone to taste test his newest recipe or Lord Diavolo needed a new chandelier and he needed someone to hold the ladder steady as he placed it. Other times he would blatantly just say that he had free time and he would love to cook for you or watch one of your favorite movies, which he figured out through talking to you more and paying attention, in the castle’s theater room. “Would you like some more tea?” He was serving you practically as much as he was serving the Demon Lord, but God forbid you tried to stop him. It started small like, “no the water is hot and you may burn yourself. Please, (Y/N), let me do it.” or he’d put a protective arm around your waist as you walked the stairs, “Careful there, I just polished and cleaned the stairs and I don’t want you to fall.” But soon it became more silly like “Please don’t cut the fruits, (Y/N). Those are sharp knives and I would hate for them to break the skin.”

He’d find any excuse to have you at the castle until you willingly came to the castle and or even initiated coming yourself. He’d successfully make you trust him and also making you fall for him, which he found out halfway through was his actual goal. He’d tell you ridiculous stories of how bad demons really are and you’d believe him, clinging to him for dear life and begging him to walk you back to the House of Lamentation so as nothing would happen. At first, he would happily do so, but as your trust in him grew, he would just ask you to spend the night at the castle and go back after classes were done at RAD the next day, “My Lord would be delighted to have you as well,” and usually that would be true. Diavolo just thought Barbatos had a crush and the love between you two was blooming; he had no idea what his servant’s true intentions with you were, until it was too late. 

You lost track of time. Had it been months? Years? Or only a few weeks? Turning your head to the empty side of Barbatos’ bed had you trying to grasp onto memories you couldn’t quite grasp in your mind, “Barb…” Your body tingled and a quick glance down told you that you were naked, flashes of last night’s activities rushing back into your mind; “B-Barb…” you cried out his name, clinging onto him as heavy thrusts moved you against the sheets. Your mind was foggy as he looked down at you, a smile ever playing on his lips and his soft laughter resonating in your ears. Did you want this? You can’t remember how it started, but the pleasure he was giving you, the way his cock felt buried between your folds and thrusting deep into you, pushing you back into the mattress each time, had you wishing it never ended. “Barbatos…!” You cried out, arching your back in pleasure when his tail flicked over your clit, making you come undone. A soft hand caressed over your cheek, his eyes soft as he spoke praise, “my beautiful (Y/N)....So good for me...” His thrusts slowed as his own orgasm rushed through him, his seed spilling deep inside you like it has many times before. 

Instinctively, your hands moved down to your belly, rubbing over it as the memory began to fade again and you stared at the door. You groaned, rolling onto your side and trying to remember anything else, but nothing came forward, “Barbatos…” a soft call for him, but he must be busy with Lord Diavolo right now. You smiled softly, remembering how the butler seems to juggle everything between you and the Demon Lord and never even yawn from tiredness. Was he ever tired? You shook your head to yourself, sitting up and stretching. Barbatos’ room was always dark, always has been,but he tried to lighten it up with a few plants and pictures for you because, “this is your space, too.” 

You turned to look at the bedside table, seeing breakfast ready for you. Your stomach practically growled at the side and you were quick to swing your legs over that way, grabbing a hold of the freshly cut fruit first and happily munching on it, “hm….” Barbatos knew what you loved and he made sure to incorporate it in any way he can, daily, but no matter how considered he seemed, something in the back of your mind, although tiny, always told you to question him. Yet, when he was being so sweet and loving to you on a daily basis, you can’t help but brush it off as a insecurity; maybe you just didn’t believe that a man like him could love someone like you, but there was another question burning in the back of your mind as you picked up the cup, taking a sip of the liquid that made you smile even wider;

What in the world is in this tea? 


End file.
